Una mosca en la pared
by LuFFy McCormick
Summary: "Yo no moriré por Rogue. Yo viviré para él. Y si eso no cuenta no sé qué mierda puedo hacer para arreglar el atrofiado y demasiado prostituido romanticismo universal." *BL*


**Renuncia: **todo de Hiro Mashima.

Esto fue un momento de ocio extremo y cero inspiración. _Lo siento_.

**Advertencias:** Toneladas de spoilers de GMG. Mal lenguaje. Sexo implícito/explícito.

**Prompt:** 006. Me moriré si me tocas [Tabla "Lolita"; caféconqueso]

* * *

**UNA MOSCA EN LA PARED.**

_Uno, dos, tres_. Arrastro los pies con cansancio, y me duele el estirarme. Quisiera maldecir a Orga por obligarme a estar horas ojeando papeles inútiles pero la garganta me arde —quizás es un mal augurio, no puedo decir ni mi nombre—. Hay algo en el aire que me distrae, también, creo que el cielo llora. No, el cielo no, es Rogue. Pero no llora, sino que se limita a observar a todo y todos desde la esquina del sofá con unos ojos imperturbables adornándole. El rojo se mezcla con el negro y me da un vértigo repentino. Son sus ojos. _Esos_ ojos.

Los he visto antes, en algún lugar. Sin embargo, no fui yo el que los vio. Fue _otro_ Sting.

Él río y sufrió, como todo hombre. Pero ahora está muerto, y yo me esfuerzo por sobrevivir en su lugar. ¿Por qué?

Continúo caminando hasta llegar a él. Siento punzadas en las piernas, como si hubiese recorrido varias millas y no un pasillo. Parece que el ruido se difumina, lento pero seguro. Y las paredes de pronto se tiñen de bermellón abriéndole camino a la verdad. Ah, claro. Yo debería estar pudriéndome en lo más hondo de la tierra. Y ese es el chiste, sigo aquí. _Seguimos_ aquí.

Rogue alza la vista con una gracia indecente. Siempre serio. Siempre oscuro. Quiero tocarlo y contagiarle un poco de mi _luz_, como diría un libro de poesía mal pagada, pero logro abstenerme y me siento a su lado. Entonces nos sumergimos en el silencio, ahogándonos; más no perecemos porque una parte de nosotros ya se fue de este mundo y si la otra, la que nos queda, se fuese con ella, seríamos cáscaras vacías sin nada que ofrecer.

Quizás es certero. Quizás deba ser así.

Yo entiendo que las cosas estén un poco turbias. Somos humanos. No hay remedio. Pero miro a Rogue y el corazón se me abre, metafóricamente hablando. Porque es un papanatas, lo sé, necesita con desesperación que alguien —yo, y mi insufrible egocentrismo— le salve aunque lo niegue con frialdad, e igual lo sé. Y saberlo no sirve de nada cuando se pone así.

Cuando volvemos de una misión: él, Yukino y yo, y Rogue permanece rezagado. Cuando lo encuentro en la biblioteca, recargado en la tapa de un libro con olor a viejo y no tengo otra opción más que cubrirle con mi chaleco y velar por él. Cuando le sonrío con ganas y Rogue no me devuelve la sonrisa y me dan unas irrefrenables ganas de golpearle hasta hacerlo sangrar y gritar entre lágrimas «_Carajo Rogue, no eres un títere sin sentimientos, así que no te portes como uno_» comprendo que el reloj sigue avanzando, con un tic-tac mortífero, y que el porvenir es incierto. Pero me da igual, todo aquello no podría importarme menos.

Y aunque Rogue está al tanto permanece inmóvil, sin hacer nada, exasperándome. Y la garganta me arde más fuerte, como si tuviese fuego en mi paladar, volviéndome cenizas y polvo.

Sí, hay manchas que no pueden limpiarse; hay palabras que no pueden olvidarse y hechos que trascienden el tiempo y el espacio. No obstante, a veces quisiera olvidar que Sting es Sting y que Rogue es Rogue; sólo quisiera que fuésemos nosotros mismos, nadie más.

Quisiera que Rogue fuese menos cobarde, porque, hey, y qué si mató a alguien con mi rostro y mi voz en una retorcida versión del futuro. _Yo_ sigo respirando. _Yo_ sigo abrazándolo de sorpresa y provocándole rabietas. _Yo_ sigo a su lado, derramando lágrimas que no me he dado cuenta de que estoy dando. _Yo_ sigo riendo con desesperación, fingiendo por los dos que todo está en orden y le cuido las espaldas porque confío en que él hará lo mismo. Y de no ser así, tampoco me importaría.

Yo no moriría por él. No soy tan hipócrita y se lo dejo en claro mientras intenta, inútilmente, cesar mi llanto de niño pequeño e ignorante y su brazo se posa en mi hombro, con duda, duda y miedo a que me rompa ante la menor de sus caricias.

No, yo no moriré por Rogue. Yo viviré para él. Y si eso no cuenta no sé qué mierda puedo hacer para arreglar el atrofiado y demasiado prostituido romanticismo universal.

Es por eso que el pecho se me encoje cuando me atrae y dice sin decir que _lo siente_, y permanezco tieso, sin saber cómo reaccionar. Es difícil. Es difícil imaginar que una persona así sea capaz de asesinar a su mejor amigo. Y al esconder mi rostro en su cuello, temblando como una tetera en su punto, me pregunto no por primera vez si habrá sido mi culpa.

Si soy demasiado dependiente, o no le basto.

Una risa baja escapa de mis labios, en un movimiento rápido y tosco Rogue toma posesión de éstos. No hay nadie, sólo nosotros dos, no el bien ni el mal ni miles de patrañas, sólo él, y yo. Y muchas disculpas y demás besos húmedos. No me sorprendería que Yukino contuviera un chillido de vergüenza si le da la casualidad de acercarse a este cuarto, pero ni ella ni los otros dan señales de vida y ninguna otra noticia podría complacerme tanto.

Las prendas desaparecen, una por una. Rogue comienza tímido al principio para luego tomar el control pese a mis —no tan sinceras— protestas y pronto el sucio bermellón de las paredes se ve sustituido por un cálido sentimiento y un nudo en mi estómago, _malditas mariposas_. Me muerde la piel expuesta, sin delicadeza, pero, a la vez, con cariño y me da por acariciarle el cabello en un manía para nada femenina.

Me arde la garganta con creces, no obstante, su nombre es sinónimo de grandeza y no puedo evitar repetirlo entre susurros. Sé que con cada «_Rogue, mm, Rogue_» soy un poco más feliz. Y la culpa se evapora, y la tristeza, y lo que pudo ser, pero no fue.

Las caricias aumentan en una sinfonía prohibida de jadeos y —_oh Rogue, mete esa maldita cosa o serás tú el cadáver_ una risa suave. Ahí está, mi corazón parece saltar ridículamente. Rogue se ríe para sus adentros mientras me penetra lento, muy lento y continua lamiendo y mordiendo, y yo río con él aunque deseo llorar. ¿La felicidad siempre es _tan_ agridulce?

Tal vez solamente es así conmigo. Con él.

Pero la lógica es lo único que no me permito tener en estos instantes, la lógica y la realidad de que aquel que me derrite con sólo compartir miradas cómplices y ver la luna y las estrellas no dudó en clavarme una espada, sacando mis entrañas, y por qué no, bailando con ellas de paso.

El pensamiento prevalece y para protegerme de él lo abrazo, tímido. Y sí, es una ridiculez cometer un acto tan puro cuando hacemos el amor —llamadlo experimentación, o curiosidad, o locura, pero nunca sexo "a secas" porque eso me da dolor de cabeza y ganas de golpear cosas— pero soy un tío cursi. Un tío cursi que en el fondo está tan asustado como el miedo mismo y únicamente pide ser amado de vuelta.

Y lo es. Rogue me devuelve el abrazo, todavía arremetiéndome, partiéndome por la mitad. No hace falta ninguna declaración, o un «Te amo, te amaré hasta el día que me vuelva loco y posiblemente destruya todo lo que quise». Porque no hay necesidad de palabras, y si necesitase oírle preferiría que me contase un secreto.

Algo soso, tipo _cada día a tu lado, malo o bueno, ha valido la pena_.

Algo sencillo, como un café compartido.

Algo entre beso y beso.

Un —_yo también viviré por ti, Sting _(_porque_)

"Te quiero".

**#FIN**


End file.
